Pups learn to Swim
My story trade with User:RockytheEco-pup Characters * Smoky * Rocky * Trapper * Dodge * Faith Story -Smokys title card- “Pups learn to swim” “Come on Dad, get up you said we were learning today!” Trapper said jumping into his dads pup house. “Off! Hey Trapper!” Smokey said picking up his pup. He got up and walked outside, yawning and stretching. He could see Trappers look of excitement. “Have you woken Faith and Dodge yet?” “Faith is packing her things and no I haven't gotten Dodge up yet!” Trapper said his tail wagging. “Well, why don't you go wake him up!” Smoky laughed going back into his pup house to get his bag. Trapper jumped over to Dodge and pushed him. “Trapper! Why wake me up!” Dodge said sitting up and groaning megly. Trapper grabbed the notebook and pencil and wrote down ‘Remember, were learning to swim!’ Trapper showed Dodge the notebook and showed it to him. Dodges eyes showed his excitement as Trapper flipped the page and wrote ‘Time to pack your stuff’. Dodge got up and started packing a beach bag. “Trapper, is Dodge up?” Faith called to her brother. “Yes, are you ready?” Trapper yelled back at her. “Yeah, my bags packed up and yours?” Faith said setting her bag down. Trapper smiled and ran off to get his. He came back. “I packed last night!” Trapper said setting his bag down. “Alright, is Dodge ready yet?” Smoky said setting his bag down by the two pups. “Doge is packed!” Dodge yelled from inside, he toted the bag out by them. Trapper wrote down on the notebook ‘Alright, well were all ready! Lets go’ “Alright pups! Too the pool!” Smoky said picking up his bag and starting off too the pool. He trotted his three pups following close behind. The four of them got too the pool, ready to swim. “Come on dad, let's swim!” Trapper said trotting over towards the edge and slipping on some water, he slipped and fell into the water. “Trapper!” Smoky yelled and dropped his bag. He jumped in the water and pulled the pup out of the water. “Sorry dad, I was just so excited..” Trapper said curling his tail between his legs and looking down at the ground sheepishly. “Trapper, you could have gotten seriously hurt, we came here to swim not throw ourselves into the water!” Smoky scolded his son, he didn't want to hurt his feelings but he needed to get his point across. Trapper looked back down. “Sorry dad” He repeated. “Its alright!” Smoky smiles and patted Trapper on the head. He then grabbed Dodges notebook and wrote down ‘You can stay here, let me get your brother and sister started’ then set it down by Dodge. Dodge read it then protested. “Dodge learn to swim now!” Dodge said too his dad. Smoky just rocked his head signifying no. Dodge looked upset but then saw his friend Isis was over by the pool playing in the grass. He ran over to go play with her. “Alright you two, you ready to learn how to swim?” Smoky said to his two eger pups. Both cheered in excitement. “Alright, well lets go over here where its shallower and you can touch!” he said walking over to the water. The two pups followed him. Trapper jumped right in, careful to stay where he could still touch though. Faith was a bit more reluctant but after seeing Trapper having fun in the shallow water Faith got in too and immediately started splashing along with her brother. “This is fun daddy!” Faith said splashing him. “Haha, yeah and you ready to see me swim?” Smoky said too the pups. Thee heads bobbed up and down in excitement. Smoky wend deeper till only his nose up was above the water. He started to kick underwater and he started to swim. He paddled his front paws and kicked his back legs. He used his tail to control his speed and where he was going. Soon the pups caught on and the two were swimming around being given verbal instructions by Smoky who was sitting in the shallow end. Clapping for them. “Look at me, I can make bubbles!” Trapper said putting his nose into the water and blowing out too make bubbles. “Haha Trapper, thats easy!” Faith replied and did the same. Smokey laughed along with the two. “Alright, Trapper can you go get Dodge!” Smokey said to his pup. Trapper got out of the pool and shook off his coat. “On it dad!” Trapper said running over to get Dodge. “I see you're teaching your pups how to swim, eh?” Rocky said walking up too the pool. “Yeah, and they're doing great!” Smoky laughed getting up then helping Faith out. “Dodge is coming..whoah!” Trapper said sliding in and hitting Rockys leg. Rocky jumped in surprise and landed in the water. “Aww, Trapper!” Rocky said playfully splashing the pup. “Sorry uncle Rocky!” Trapper said getting up and reaching in to help him. Rocky grabbed the pups paw but instead of using it too get out he pulled the pup in the water. “Haha, got you now Kiddo!” Rocky said as the pup swam to the surface. “Haha, very funny uncle Rocky!” Trapper laughed splashing him. “Dodge wants to swim!” Dodge said running up. Smokey grabbed Doge and brought him over to the water. Smokey put him in the shallow end and stood in front of him. Smokey gpt in the water and started to paddle. He paddled to demonstrate to Dodge. Dodge started paddling as well but he wasn't using his back legs. Smokey had to figure out how to have Didge use his back legs. Smokey noded to Dodge and he continued paddling his front legs when Smokey went behind him and grabbed his back legs. He started to move them in a kicking motion and push Dodge forward. When Smokey let go Dodge continued to kick. He was swimming. “You did it!” Trapper said the held up a sign for Dodge that said the same thing. Dodge looked up and smiled when he saw the little sign. Faith and Trapper then jumped into the water with Dodge and swam around him. The three pups swam around as Smokey watched. Rocky also watched from dry land, wrapped up in towel from his fall. The three pups and there dad had a tiring day so not long after Dodge was done swimming Trapper and Faith retired to the beach towels. Falling asleep. Smokey had to ask Rocky for help carrying the sleepy puppies home. Category:Koho2001s Stories